Just There
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A uncomfortable night for Abby leaves her with aches and pains... but Connor lends a helping hand.


**Just a little smutty sweetness I wrote to try and cheer a friend up ;) Hope you enjoy too. **

* * *

Abby sat up and tried to roll out the knot in her neck muscles as she tried to find the switch for the small table lamp. It was that time of the morning just after dawn when a little daylight was beginning to filter through the blind but it wasn't enough to be able see properly without the aid of artificial light.

It had been a rough couple of nights, sleeping on the floor of the lounge was not comfortable even though she had an air mattress that Becker had given her. Abby supposed she'd not had more than three or four hours sleep in total as she rubbed her sore eyes. Yesterday she'd just about managed to get through the day but today she doubted she'd be able to focus on anything other than the most mundane tasks. Still, it would be worth it and it was a small sacrifice to make since there were few other options.

Nancy had been taken ill a few days ago. Connor had noticed it first when he had put food out for the three creatures they shared their home with and Nancy's bowl had gone untouched. A quick examination from Abby revealed a lump in her stomach, and an x-ray at the ARC's menagerie confirmed it. Nancy had been eating something she shouldn't and it had become lodged in her stomach. Abby had to perform surgery to remove it, leaving poor little Nancy with a huge wound and several stitches.

Nancy had to be kept as quiet and still as possible, no easy task for a creature used to having free run of the house. They had tried putting her in one of the old vivariums that Abby had had for her lizards, but she'd been so distraught at being enclosed she began throwing herself against the glass and Abby feared she'd cause herself more injury. There'd been no other choice than for either Abby or Connor to sleep in the lounge and keep Nancy still. She liked to snuggle herself at their feet at night like a cat or dog would, so Abby hoped that would be what she'd do.

Abby padded sleepily into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face to try and wake herself up. Her neck was sore and when she moved a pain shot into the back of her head and down her right shoulder. "Ugh!" she grunted, looking at the dark rings under her eyes. "Coffee."

As she made her way back across the lounge towards the kitchen she could see Nancy still sleeping soundly at the end of the mattress with Sid curled up next to her. If she wasn't feeling so rough, Abby would have thought it quite cute. She filled the kettle and switched it on, leaning against the counter to wait for it to boil.

"Thought I heard you up and about," a soft familiar voice said. Connor's warm breath was on her neck as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Was gonna ask if you slept well but I can see you didn't."

"That air mattress is a bit small. I keep rolling off it."

"I'll look after Nancy tonight."

"Connor, you can't. You need to sleep properly if you're to get your device completed in time for the presentation."

"Forget the presentation. It can wait." Connor kissed the nape of her neck softly.

"No it can't, Connor. The opportunity for that funding is not going to wait. You have to make sure you're ready. It's important." She turned to face him and he gently pushed aside a stray piece of hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her, but as Abby moved to seek his lips, the pain in her neck and shoulder made her cry out.

"Abby? You OK?"

"Sleeping in the wrong position all night. My old trouble's flared up again."

Connor recalled that Abby had had neck trouble several times whilst they were in the Cretaceous. He'd learnt how to ease the pain for her though and he smiled, taking her hand and tugging her back towards the lounge. "Come on. Let me work my magic eh? Remember?"

Abby did remember and a shiver ran down her spine. Connor really could work magic with those nimble fingers of his. He could massage away all of her stresses within minutes and take her off into a place she could only describe as Nirvana. She settled herself onto the sofa and Connor sat beside her.

"Where does it hurt?" he whispered, his fingertips already ghosting over her neck and shoulders. Right now, Abby didn't really care where she hurt. Connor's magic was already working on her, surging through every fibre of her body and making her tingle.

"Just there," she whispered back as he found the offending knotted muscle and she let out a sigh. The warmth of his body surrounded her, his fingers caressing and massaging the sensitive spot whilst his free hand drifted slowly down to her waist. Abby knew what was coming; they'd done this a dozen times or more. Connor's magic wasn't just in his fingers as she recalled. His soft lips followed the path of his fingers across her neck, planting butterfly like kisses across her flesh, now goosebumped in anticipation of what he was going to do.

"Just there," she sighed again and Connor let out a soft laugh. He let his free hand slide under the old t-shirt Abby had slept in and it glided over her stomach and up towards her breast, cupping it and taking the already hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Feel good?" he murmured.

"Mm." She shifted so that she was practically in his lap, reaching behind her to stroke his thigh as he began to lift her t-shirt over her head and let his hands wander over her body. The massage was forgotten, as it usually was, as the heat began to rise. The familiarity of Connor's body flush against hers made her shiver pleasantly and then she let out a gasp as his hand slid into the waistband of her sleep shorts and down determinedly towards their goal. For a few moments, she simply allowed him to explore at his own pace. He knew her so well by now and his fingers knew exactly where she liked them to be.

"Just there," Abby breathed, her own hand sliding inside the leg of Connor's boxers, seeking his erection and running her fingertips over the hard length. Connor let out a growl that started from the depths of his stomach and grasped Abby's shorts, pulling them down past her hips.

Moving swiftly, Abby turned and straddled him. It would have been so easy to just ease him from his boxer shorts and take him there and then, but Abby liked skin to skin contact, especially with Connor. Smiling seductively, she pulled Connor's t-shirt off and pressed herself against his bare chest to kiss him whilst easing his long hard shaft from the confines of his underwear. Tongues tangled and arms entwined, every nerve firing as their flesh made contact.

"Abby!" Connor grasped Abby's hips and guided her to him. She giggled, smothering his mouth in a heated kiss before sinking down onto him, a move that always felt as good as coming home. Slowly they came together, connecting as one. Deeper and deeper until Connor had filled her completely, and then pausing for a moment as her internal muscles clamped around him to claim him as hers once again.

Connor ran his hands down Abby's back, making her break off the kiss to arch back and push out her breasts. Connor immediately surged forward to take one in his mouth, suckling and biting it making Abby cry out. Then they began to move together, slowly at first, in a well practised erotic dance.

As the pace increased, Connor moved his hands to the point where they joined, pressing his thumbs to Abby's sensitive bud. She bit down on her bottom lip and writhed against Connor, softly sighing as the fire in her groin began to burn out of control.

"Just there, yeah?" Connor grunted. He was close, and Abby's moans were hitting him right at his core and sending him even closer. His groin began to twist and he knew it would only be a matter of moments. Grasping the back of Abby's head, he pulled her into a searing, heated kiss just as he released.

"That's it!" Abby cried, her own release engulfing her. Her body convulsed as she continued to move with Connor, riding out the height of their passion until they were both spent. They collapsed into each others embrace, exhausted but happy.

After several minutes, Abby finally broke the connection and eased herself away, softly kissing Connor and whispering that she loved him. Connor cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, murmuring that he loved her too before leaning back against the back of the sofa.

"How's the neck?" he grinned, pulling Abby against his chest and stroking her hair.

"Neck?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you had a... Never mind."

They both sat there, holding each other in a content embrace, until Nancy began to stir. She looked up at the both of them and gave a squeal in greeting.

"Looks like the patient's awake," Connor said.

"And she wants breakfast I think. I believe it's your turn today." Abby laughed, elbowing Connor in the ribs. He rose from the sofa shaking his head but smiling.

Abby's eyes followed his naked form until he was in the kitchen, eyeing his pert bottom and thinking just how lucky she was. "Nancy will have apple and grapes," she called. Connor grunted something in response that she couldn't hear. "And mine's toast with some of the strawberry jam we bought yesterday."

Yes, she was certainly lucky. And spending a few nights uncomfortable on the floor of the lounge was definitely worth it.


End file.
